


【哈蛋】The Emperor’s New Clothes

by 1900td



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service - Fandom
Genre: Kingsman: The Secret Service, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td





	【哈蛋】The Emperor’s New Clothes

01  
艾格西被半吊在半空中悠悠地旋转，青年试图挣扎却依旧不能将自己从猎人的陷阱中挣脱，他想在就像一只愚蠢的兔子，更糟糕的是追击他的士兵不知道什么时候就会给他来一个巨无霸的惊喜，穿着那身贵族的精美服装，傲慢而鄙夷地站在他的面前告诉他——艾格西，你因欺骗国王而面临牢狱之灾。

换句话说，他死定了。

艾格西甚至能够体验到粗糙的绳索套在他的脖颈上，脚下踏空而直接掰断骨头的疼痛感。青年又晃悠晃悠在空中转了几圈，而当他被暂停的时候，出现在他面前的一众‘倒挂’的脸，艾格西翻了个白眼，操蛋的生活就是这样——越不想要什么就偏偏心想事成。

02  
把时间转回到一年前左右，艾格西依旧是乡间中的逍遥小子，他靠着‘快手’为养父谋了不少的钱财，青年并不想靠着偷窃或者被迫成为他人手中的工具被榨干每一滴血液，艾格西为自己早年的倔强吃过不少的苦，养父手中的每一条皮鞭都曾在他的皮肤上留下伤疤。母亲的绝望哭喊在脑海中像是挥之不去的阴影，从少年到青年，艾格西在压迫的环境下却也坚强的存活，他试图赚取更多的金钱来帮助自己和母亲脱离这寄人篱下的噩梦。

现在  
艾格西数着钱袋里稀稀拉拉的几枚银币，他长长叹了口气，身上被养父打的青印还半挂在眼眶处，凶狠的男人对青年的失手表示了极大的不满，艾格西即使身手矫健也极难对付四五个大男人的殴打。他拖着自己一身的伤习惯性躲在了谷仓里，艾格西不知道自己还有多久才能积攒足够多的金钱带着母亲彻底离开这个鬼地方，他最大的梦想便是能够买下一栋房子，种着田园，自给自足。

青年摸了摸颈间挂着的一枚带着金粉色的徽章，后面隐隐刻着一个姓氏，徽章沾染他微热的体温，在寒冷的冬季却也快速消失殆尽。艾格西模糊的记忆中男人的影子若隐若现，只剩下那双茶棕色的温柔的双眼。

一阵鸡飞狗跳的响动惊地青年赶紧收回了他的动作，艾格西偷偷摸摸从门缝瞥见了士兵的身影，他蹑手蹑脚融入了人群中，喧闹架势的贫民与恨不得将所有珠宝都挂在身上的贵族形成了鲜明的比对。

03  
整个国家的淑女们都炸了锅，她们争先恐后地想为新国王做出一件最美的衣服，而被选上的人甚至能够有幸见到这位神秘的新国王一面，而女士们更多想的只是如何成为这个男人的王后。

而这个消息艾格西也没错过，他更关心的是如果参加这不着调的比赛是不是能赚到一大笔钱。事实上，他并没有猜错，金钱的诱惑力比什么都要给力，艾格西的家庭在没落魄之前，他的父亲是一位非常厉害的裁缝，虽然这门技艺青年没能传承，他挥舞着手中的剪刀，但耳需目染没能学会一百也能学个七八层。

艾格西摩拳擦掌，在一众女士堆中他也算是鹤立鸡群。

04  
万恶的贵族。

艾格西的脑袋里已经不知道第几次被这句话来回刷屏，连装饰的花瓶上也是带着富贵气息的金色线条，而侍者将他带往国王的居所时，富丽堂皇的装饰仿佛开始变得压抑，隐藏在更多的黑色花纹背后，随之延伸直到尽头的门缓缓打开。

浅色的衣袍包裹着男人优雅的身姿，他身影被逆光笼罩，面貌模糊不清像是似曾相识，艾格西被侍者拉扯着差点摔倒，他还没来及反应只听见旁人的惊呼，腰身被有力的臂膀环绕，温和的木质气息杂糅着淡淡的香根草，陌生却不容置疑，男人的声音带着魔力般的威严。

“艾格西？”

“是的…请问？”

“哈里·哈特。”

05  
艾格西发誓所有的一切都只是为了捞点钱而已，他可没有任何想要伤害国王——哈里·哈特，况且在衣服上动手脚的也并不是他，艾格西被捆地宛如一个人形粽子， 棕色的短发乱七八糟的软趴趴贴在青年的脸颊上，白色的开口衬衫也因为逃跑被撕裂了口子，金色的项链在衣领中若隐若现。

哈特居高临下地望着他，艾格西不知道如何像国王解释关于衣服的问题，这种意外足以让他的脑袋搬家。青年闭上眼睛等待着国王的命令。

“艾格西，你准备对你的行径做出什么解释吗？”

男人温热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳垂，艾格西的心几乎快要跳出了嗓子眼。

说些什么，艾格西并没见过什么大世面，而唯独的一次他就惹出了天大的麻烦。男人逼近的角度让他的脸甚至泛起了红晕，“不是我……真的不是我做的，国王陛下……”

哈特的沉默与这寂静的宫殿融为一体，对方的手指划过锁骨处的肌肤，艾格西的身体微微颤栗，他心里似乎明白王国要对他做些什么，却又懵懂迷茫。哈特摩挲着带着体温的项链，“艾格西，我一直在等你…”

突然的转变让青年难以适应，他鼓起勇气抬头望着男人棕色的眉眼。

“你还记得我吗，艾格西？”

06  
像是所有老套的故事，少年时期的艾格西曾无意间救过还是王储的哈特，如果没有当初的艾格西，哈特恐怕也难以活到现在，更别提成为一国之君。

仿佛是溺水之人唯一的稻草。

哈特觉得自己一定是疯了，他记得少年阳光的笑脸，记得食物芬芳的气息在草木间奔走的愉悦，那竟是他人生中最快乐的一个月，没有了尔虞我诈的勾心斗角，哈特将母亲遗留的项链送给了艾格西，他留下了一个诺言，一个迟到的诺言。

我一定会带你离开这里，艾格西。

07  
青年赤裸的肌肤上男人手指游弋，艾格西对这情欲的感到陌生，他想要求饶，从下腹燃起的热度让青年羞耻，衣服一件接着一件被脱去，背部抵着男人宽阔的胸膛，哈特轻声唤着他的名字，像一道魔咒，将他束缚，屈服于欲望的魔爪。

艾格西的青涩更显色情，哈特的下身硬的发疼，青年在他的怀中颤抖着挪动着身体试图挣脱，但薄薄的布料难以掩饰，反而欲盖弥彰。哈特的声音已经染上了明晃晃的情色夹杂着艾格西的喘息，在这旖旎的气氛下愈发显出那一丝的幻想成真的兴奋，哈特的舌尖舔舐着青年身上每一道的伤痕，虔诚膜拜。

肌肤摩擦着生出绯红，哈特的双手不容置疑地向着艾格西的双腿施压，青年在体力的较量上从来没讨得好处，而男人没有给他多余的挣扎机会，像是一场真正的惩罚。指腹和掌心从胸膛勾勒出漂亮的形状，乳头带着深粉色被唇舌温柔照料，后者难免轻轻一声急促的呼吸，不可抑制地喘息起来。

男人的动作像一条蛇将他紧紧缠绕，借着这些前戏顺势亲吻上艾格西的唇，早已迫不及待的哈特贪婪地索取着更多，他想要艾格西的唇、他的肌肤、他的身体、他的全部，将这一切掠夺殆尽不留余地。哈特浅棕色的双眸一瞬间显露出让人窒息的占有欲与岌岌可危的疯狂，但下一秒又被压了下去。艾格西可怜的呜咽着，承受着来自男人的吮吸，他在伟大的国王面前早已经丢盔弃甲，一败涂地。日常的小聪明也变作了浆糊，他淹没在寻求愉悦的陷阱之中。

双腿被男人的腰身挤开，湿滑而冰凉的液体借着手指在敏感的小穴处轻轻打圈，圆润的指甲一点一点抹进血肉之中，疼痛却唤起了原始的本能。性欲在他的耳边温柔吐息，哈特说道“I miss you，艾格西。”

青年赤裸的身体陷入深色的被单中，被进入的折磨让他尖叫，与同性做爱的快感与羞耻让这难掩的愉悦更是高歌凯进，艾格西的理智被这抽插的力度搅碎，阴茎在他的身体之中驰聘，将嫩肉的褶皱随着巨大的入侵者寸寸被撑开到了极致。像是他的躯体一分为二一半在地狱一半在天堂，骑乘的姿势让他们陷入的更深。男人抓着他的臀肉，将阴茎整根埋入，深浅深浅交替进入，力度之大几乎要将他整个人揉入这场粗暴的性爱之中。艾格西所能做的只有努力呼吸，在这混乱之中寻找着出路，而哈特绝对的掌控甚至把握着每一次的节奏，体液与空气中淡淡的花香交缠，男人将他推远又再次抓住他的双腿让两人交合处没有丝毫距离。

艾格西被顶弄的只剩下破碎的呻吟，随着男人的动作时隐时现，君王彻底占有了身下的青年，艾格西的皮肤遍布哈特留下的印记，从里到外。身下的小穴吞吐着粗大的老二，他的眼前失去了光与暗的界限，只是一次一次从边缘再次被卷入情欲的中心。

“我不会再让你离开，艾格西，我的艾格西。”

END


End file.
